Grandsons of a Legend
by High Chief Mrundertaker0025
Summary: 50 years later after Ash got all the Gym badges and all the Pokemon his legacy of his grandsons starts now.
1. Chapter 1

**Grandsons of a legend **

**Chapter 1 the birth of Ketchum brothers **

I want to be the very best,

Like no one ever was.

To catch them is my real test,

To train them is my cause.

I will travel across the land,

Searching far and wide.

Teach Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me

I know its my destiny

Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Po-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle every day

To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right

There's no better team

Arm in arm we'll win the fight

It's always been our dream

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em all)

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.

Our courage will pull us through.

You teach me and I'll teach you.

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em all)x5

Yeah!

Pokemon!

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.

Our courage will pull us through.

You teach me and I'll teach you.

In Pallet Town 50 years after Ash Ketchum he got married to Misty and they have two children name Ash junior and Ashley .when the two young children were 10 years they get to get there Pokémon for the first time then Ashley got pregnant with twins. she gave birth to boy twins and she said I name them Edward and Jerry.

End of chapter 1


	2. I choose you

**Chapter 2 **

I choose you

In Pallet Town 10 years later Jerry and Edward Ketchum are turning 10 years old so that means they are getting their Pokémon so they woke up and ran to professor oak lab to get their Pokémon. The Ketchum bros are in front of the line and Edward said I am so excited and dreaming of getting a Pokémon and Jerry said we have to catch them all. Then Professor Oak it is time for two people for come in to get their first Pokémon and start their journey to get all the badges for this region. Oak said okay I need the Ketchum brothers to come into to get their Pokémon and Jerry and Edward walked into the lab and they saw five Pokémon balls and Edward said these are the starter Pokémon for this region choose wisely then Jerry saw the name of the Pokémon of the Pokémon balls and choose picks up a ball and said I choose this Pokémon and said go Pokémon ball and a Squirtle comes out and said Squirtle Squirtle and puts on shades and a black army beret and Edward said I got a Charmender.

End of chapter 2


	3. The Journey starts now

Chapter 3

The journey starts now

Outside of Professor Oak lab

Jerry and Edward said we are being like our grandfather. Then their mom Ashley and their little sister Jessica. Ashley said I so proud of you I wish your grandfather was here to see you but he is dead like Grandmother Misty. Then Oak said time for the Ketchum brothers to leave to for journey to catch them like their grandfather and Ashley said time to be a Pokémon master. So they did then a song came on

Look out new world here we come

Brave, intrepid and then some

Pioneers of maximum

Audacity whose resumes

Show that we are just the team

To live where others merely dream

Building up a head of steam

On the trail we blaze

Changing legend into fact

We shall ride into history

Turning myth into truth

We shall surely gaze

On the sweet unfolding

Of an antique mystery

All will be revealed

On the trail we blaze

Paradise is close at hand

Shangri-la the promised land

Seventh heaven on demand

Quite unusual nowadays

Virgin vistas, undefiled

Minds and bodies running wild

In the man behold the child

On the trail we blaze

The trail we blaze

Is a road uncharted

Through terra incognita to a golden shrine

No place for the traveler

To be faint-hearted

We are part of the sumptuous grand design

Changing legend into fact

We shall ride into history

Turning myth into truth

We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding

Of an antique mystery

All will be revealed

On the trail we blaze

On the trail we blaze

Then Jerry and Edward were stop by a Pidgey and Spearow. They call out their Squirtle and Charmender to battle the Pidgey and Spearow so Jerry use a poke ball on the Pidgey and he said yes I caught a Pokémon and Edward throws a poke ball at Spearow and he jumps in the air with the poke ball.

Next time on Grandsons of a legend. The Ketchum brother enter Viridian City

And have a merry Christmas I get to this on after Christmas morning


End file.
